


if you want to view paradise

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, its just sad, lol, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: simply look around, and view it.your's and tord's relationship, and how it changes.





	if you want to view paradise

you didn’t think you were the type to fall in love with a sad loner. 

when you first met tord, right out of highschool, that's what he was. he had been a skinny little weird kid. he wore a black trench coat over everything. he read stupid hentai magazines. he purposefully dyed his hair dark to look more edgy. 

his first words to you had struck you as funny.

“hello, i’m tord. you look nice.” 

his accent was thick and his english bad, but what was funny was that he said you look nice, like you were on a date. he later explained he meant it as in ‘you look like a nice person’, but you liked your interpretation better.

-

edd had asked you to move in with them for a while, and you agreed. tom wasn’t yet living with you, he was still in an apartment, but you, matt, edd and tord all found a house and settled in. tord’s room had been beside yours, and you could hear the games he played and the stupid animes he watched. one day edd gave him a red hoodie, so he ditched the dumb trench coat, and that lead to him growing his hair out to it’s natural color. you said he looked better like that, and he grinned at you.

eventually tom moved in, and he and matt started getting closer. you and edd and tord all watched zombie movies (and later fought actual zombies) while the two went out. you and tord would joke about who would hook up next, and once edd said to you he was fairly sure tord had a thing for you and you laughed it off.

-

one morning edd, tom and matt all went to the store while you slept in. you woke up and stumbled to the kitchen, craving orange juice.

you saw tord sitting at the table, his hair styled into a more horned shape. you laughed and asked what he was doing with his hair.

“trying something new.” he said.

you giggled.

“makes you look like a devil.”

“good.” tord said.

-

you decided to go to the park, and asked tord to come with you. he said sure, and you both walked the two minutes to the little park. 

tord saw a swing set and ran to it, sitting on a swing and immediately kicking his feet up to get into the air. you waked over, giggling, but you stopped once you looked at him.

his hair was moving a bit in the wind, and his usually pale cheeks were tinged pink, his mouth in a wide smile, and his hands clenching the swing’s chains. he looked like a fucking weirdo, a twenty-something year old man on a child’s swing set, and for some reason you liked it. 

he looked at you and laughed, shouting for you to join him, and so you did. you both messed around, laughing and not really talking. you hadn’t really seen tord as anything but a weird otaku up until then. 

on your way back, he looked at you and you decided, ‘fuck it.’

“tord, have you ever wanted to kiss someone even though you’re not that close? like, it’s totally stupid, but you want to see what it’s like?”

tord nodded, and you both walked into the house before you pulled him to the couch, and he wrapped his arms around you and smiled before you leaned in.

-

tord left the next morning. just before he got into his car you grabbed his sleeve and hugged him, tightly, and you held on for a minute longer than necessary. this was probably a shock to everyone, because you and tord had never been very close. 

“i’ll miss you, norski.” you whispered. 

he snorted and hugged back. 

then he got into the car and drove off. you slept the rest of the day. 

-

you and edd started hanging out more, and tom and matt sometimes teased you, asking when you’d get together. you both laughed and said ‘never’, before your mind flashed to that stupid red hoodie and your stupid feelings.

you all went on adventures, and edd started acting nicer. he got a cat and would pass out at his desk with a half-done drawing by him. tom got more bitter, and matt got more self-absorbed, but they still fell asleep together on the couch, hands intertwined. and you just got quieter. 

-

the day he came back, you had woken up, gone fishing with the gang, got banned, got back to the house, gone to your room, and then edd called you into the hallway.

you felt like you’d been punched in the chest. there he was. he was still wearing red, but his hair was taller and his eyes were different. 

you dropped the pencil you’d been holding and he turned to you and grinned and waved. you just gave back a weak smile.

he sat next to you every chance he got, looked at you constantly, and when you all got back from recreating your adventures he pulled you into the kitchen.

“hey.”

“hey.” you mumbled.

“i missed you.” he said.

you nodded and paused, before hugging him and letting out a shaky breath. he held you close.

-

tord’s eyes gleamed with power and the robot stood tall, and while everyone spoke and shot and reacted, you just stood there. he didn’t bother to look your way, and you watched as he laughed and flew away and as he fell. edd grabbed your arm and turned you around, asking if you were okay, and you just felt your lower lip tremble and your face grow wet and he hugged you. you stayed there for a minute, crying silently and shaking. edd whispered ‘we should go’ and you said ‘yeah, we should.’

-

you sometimes looked over at that cliff, the one you were fairly sure tord had landed on, and you didn’t watch zombie movies too much, now. 

you sometimes walked to the park swing set. 

sometimes you’ll pull out a black trench coat. 

it once belonged to this weird, skinny little loner.

you didn’t think you were the type to fall in love with a sad loner.


End file.
